Strings Attached
by Nova Starlight
Summary: Set after Like Like Love, Drake and JJ begin a "no strings" sexual relationship. When their feelings deepen will Drake be able to admit his feelings? Is JJ really over Dee? Rated M, Contains Male/Male relationships.
1. Part 1: Where A Kiss Leads

Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE or any of its characters I simply write these stories for my own enjoyment and hopefully the enjoyment of others. This story contains sex scenes between two male characters, you have been warned.

"Strings Attached"

By: Nova Starlight

Part 1: Where A Kiss Leads

JJ could not believe what he had just done. What in the world had he been thinking?! He took a deep breath and stopped right there on the stairs that led to the roof. He glanced back quickly to see if Drake was following him and when he saw the stairwell empty, breathed a quick sigh of relief. JJturned and continued down the steps back toward the office and tried to look calm and natural. Although he managed to control his outward appearance on the inside his mind was a flurry of activity. The thoughts, "Why did I kiss Drake?" and "Why is this affecting me so much?" were on repeat in his brain and he could not think of anything else. When he made it back into the office he shared with Drake, he shrugged off his jacket and sank into the chair. He looked at the open folders on his desk; evidence photos and reports. He scanned through them all without really seeing them, almost as if he were looking through them to the door of the office and waiting for Drake to enter.

With a sigh he put the folders down and looked out the window behind him. He hoped he had not freaked Drake out with that kiss. What on Earth had possessed him? Was it simply all the talk around the office of Dee and Ryo moving in together? He chuckled to himself recalling Ted teasing Dee about him being a boring, old, married man. He meant it when he had told Drake that he now knew that nothing would have ever come between Dee and Ryo, but how did he feel about that fact? The click of the door to the office snapped him from his reverie and he felt himself tense up but he did not turn around. He knew what he needed to do; play it cool, act like the damn kiss had never happened, and hope to Hell that Drake did not feel the need to bring it up and discuss it. When he finally turned around he saw Drake sitting in his chair and looking through the same evidence photos he had just tossed aside. JJ noticed how tense and nervous he looked and knew at that moment that Drake was too keyed up to ever mention that kiss again. He could not stop the small smile that came on his face. He knew at that moment that all he needed to do was go back to being his bright and cheery, normal JJ, self and all would be forgotten.

He sat on the corner of Drake's desk, with a smile still on his face, and asked, "So, have they finished cataloguing the evidence in the Henderson case?" He noticed that Drake seemed to breathe a heavy sigh of relief before he responded.

"Yeah, CSU said we could go down and take a look through everything anytime we wanted."

"Okay, partner I guess we better go down and have a look." Then he hopped off the desk and headed out the door.

As Drake followed JJ down to the evidence room he could not stop his brain from replaying that kiss on the roof. He tried to shake it off and force himself to think about something else, anything else, but it just did not work. He found himself staring at JJ; from the moment when he had walked into their office and saw him staring out the window, even now as they were making their way to the basement where the evidence in their current case was being stored. Unlike Drake, JJseemed to not have a care or concern in the world. However, Drake knew better than anyone that it was a facade that JJ created so that no one would know just how hurt he really was by Dee. "Maybe that kiss was just part of it," Drake thought to himself. "Maybe it was just a way for him to get me off the subject of break ups and heartbreak because he did not want to talk about it." Drake felt reassured and decided that he would let it go, there was no need to bring it up, it obviously meant nothing to JJ. Although he should have been more relieved by the fact that the kiss was just a distraction, he could not help but feel a little hurt. At that moment they arrived at the evidence room and JJ entered ahead of him. He took a deep breath and resolved that if it was the last thing he did, he would put that kiss out of his head.

As the next few days passed, Drake and JJboth found themselves buried in work and everything seemed back to normal. Though they both seemed unaffected on the outside Drake and JJ found themselves seeing things differently after their kiss. Drake noticed that he subconsciously watched for Dee and Ryo and found ways to have himself and JJ be somewhere else. His reasoning to himself was that he was just trying to spare JJ some heartbreak by having to see the pair together any more than was necessary. He also noticed that if JJ seemed down he would go out of his way to cheer him up. It was simple things that seemed to have the most effect, like, buying him one of those expensive lattes. Unfortunately, what always cheered Drake up did not seem possible anymore. He remembered back when he and Dee had been single, the two of them would hit the local bars and drink to de-stress from work. Now, Dee had a settled down life with Ryo, and he was still alone. As his mind wandered he found his gaze drawn to JJ where he was typing away at a report at the desk just across from him. He noticed the way JJ chewed at his lips as he typed the report and flipped through the small notebook he always carried for his notes. As he watched him work he did not realize that his gaze had been noticed.

JJ typed away and used all of his willpower to keep from looking over at Drake. Through his peripheral vision he had noticed that Drake was watching him and it was making him more and more nervous with every passing second. Of course, most of his nerves were not just from Drake watching him at this moment but thinking of Drake made him remember the strange way his daydreams had changed. JJ had always had his little daydreams throughout the day, mostly about Dee. Anytime that anyone had noticed him looking off into the distance and not being a part of the conversation around him, he was most likely fantasizing about Dee. These little flights of fantasy ranged from the innocent kisses and embraces to downright raunchy visions of the two of them making love. However, since his kiss with Drake he found that Drake's image had replaced Dee in all of these little fantasies and it was making him feel strange.

JJ could feel beads of sweat forming on the back of his neck and a blush rising to his cheeks. Just as he was about to snap and ask Drake what he was staring at, Dee burst into their office with Ryo trailing behind. "Hey Boys! Are we being good little worker bees in here?"

Drake smiled and leaned back in his chair as he responded, "You know a little work wouldn't kill you Dee."

Ryo smiled and said, "You are wasting your breath Drake. This one doesn't know the meaning of work."

Dee pretended to look offended and turned to Ryo to say, "Oh but Baby, you are so much better at that boring paperwork than I am."

As Dee said it Drake's eyes were on JJ gauging his response. He saw the smile leave his face for a second before it was back, but there was something wrong. JJ's smile when he was truly happy went from ear to ear and was so bright that it would blind you. This smile was a dim impersonation that seemed forcibly plastered on his face for effect. At that moment Drake felt so sorry for JJ that he wanted to do anything to get his normal smile back on his face.

"What are you two doing in here anyway?" Drake asked, with a little more bitterness than he had intended.

"Umm…" Dee and Ryo looked at each other caught off guard by his question. "Well, we were going to hit a bar after work, wanted to know if the two of you would like to come with us?"

Drake looked at JJ quickly and then said, "Nah, I think I'm going to enjoy an evening in tonight."

"Aw come on man, How long has it been since you two sad-sacks had some fun?" Dee urged. "I have been dying to go out for a beer and shoot some pool!"

Drake looked over at JJ again and could tell from his face that JJ would go, maybe even a small part of JJ wanted to go, but it would not be a very good idea if he did. It was at that moment that he came up with an idea of how to cheer up JJ. He turned to Dee and said, "As much as I would love to see Ryo beat you in a game of pool; I am going to be spending my evening in with someone more fun than you."

Dee's face broke out in a grin and he nudged Drake. "Why you sly dog you! When were you going to tell me you found someone else?"

"Probably when we broke up," Drake replied with a laugh.

Ryo turned to leave and as Dee followed behind he paused at the door and turned to ask, "Hey JJ do you want to come with us tonight?"

Everyone but Dee seemed stunned that he had asked the question and it took all Drake had to hold his surprise inside. He wanted to smack his friend and co-worker more than he ever had before. What in the world had possessed him to ask; was Dee really that uncaring or oblivious? Thankfully within a second JJ responded, "Sorry, I think I'm going to head home early tonight." Dee simply nodded and headed out after Ryo.

"So…" JJ began, "Who is this mystery woman you're seeing tonight?"

"Well, I was hoping it would be you," Drake answered with a smile. Seeing JJ's surprised look he added, "Look, why don't we go out and have a few beers so we can bitch about work and relax."

"If you wanted to do that you could have gone with Dee and Ryo."

"I know…," Drake sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I kind of wanted to hang out with you."

JJ did not think that anything, except maybe kissing Drake, could have ever surprised him more. Drake was asking him to go hang out, just the two of them. He had ditched Dee and Ryo for him. JJ knew he probably looked as dumbfounded as he was, and unable to respond.

"If you really wanted to turn in early tonight," Drake started. "We don'-"

"No!" JJ cut in. "I mean I was just a little surprised. Where are we going?"

Drake found himself smiling again as he looked at JJ. He could see the true happiness in JJ's smile and in his face. "There is a pub close to my apartment. It's a small place but we won't run into Dee and Ryo."

"Sounds great!"

Drake left the office, presumably to go to the roof and have a smoke and JJ could not wait for the day to be over.

A few hours later, Drake and JJ walked into the small bar that was in the same block as Drake's apartment building and JJ watched as Drake was greeted like a regular. He found himself being introduced to the old man behind the bar and a few sitting on the bar stools before they made their way to a small booth and had a seat. "I take it, it isn't your first time here," JJ suggested sarcastically.

"Uh…well I have been coming here since I got my current apartment a few years back," he replied. Then he shrugged off his jacket and stood up. "Let me get us some beers," as he turned to head to the bar he turned back and asked, "is beer fine for you?"

"Yeah, a beer would be great," he answered. While Drake was at the bar getting their drinks, JJ surveyed the room, taking in the surroundings. He noticed all the advertisements for various beers hanging on the wall that had probably been there since before he was born. He also noticed the jukebox against the wall that was all lit up, but silent. He stood up and removed his jacket. He looked over to the bar again and saw Drake making conversation with the bartender, so he made his way over to the jukebox and began to browse the catalog. He quickly realized that this jukebox was a classic filled with records and mostly songs he had never heard of before. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he did not hear Drake come up behind him.

"Find anything good?" Drake asked as he passed JJ a beer.

"Uh…not sure," JJ replied. "Most of this is stuff I have never heard before."

Drake smiled and reached into his pocket. He produced a few quarters and popped them into the machine and selected a few songs. As the first one began to play JJ realized that it was a slow love ballad and he felt the familiar punch into his gut. His response must have shown on his face because Drake's smile disappeared and he led him back to the booth. As they both took their seats JJ took a big swig from the beer bottle in his hand and looked back at the jukebox. "I'm sorry," Drake mumbled.

JJ's eyes snapped back to Drake, but he remained silent for a moment before responding, "You have nothing to be sorry about, unless you keep acting like I'm so breakable." JJ watched Drake's face and could tell he had been surprised by JJ's response.

Instead of looking ashamed, he simply shrugged and took another swig of his beer, before saying, "Fair enough."

From that moment on the tension between the pair was gone and they found themselves drinking one beer after another as they discussed work, their cases, their coworkers and JJ himself was the one to bring up Dee and Ryo. Drake shared stories about going out to bars with Dee after they started working together. "I have to admit, it was pretty interesting to see him hitting on a girl one night and some guy the next," Drake revealed.

"I'm sure it was," JJ commented. As he went to take another drink he found his beer empty.

Drake laughed and asked, "Do you want another?"

"Not from me!" They heard from the bartender. "I'm closing up and kicking you two out."

Drake looked at his watch with a confused look on his face; that turned to one of surprise when he saw the time. "Wow, have we really been talking that long?"

JJ started to stand up and found his head was a little fuzzy. He was definitely buzzed but not too smashed to get himself home. He looked over at Drake and saw that he was a little more unsteady on his feet as he grabbed his coat. As he watched Drake, he found himself admiring the man in front of him, his lean physique, the way he ran his whole hand through his hair, and the way he smiled at him. Drake made his way to the bar to settle the tab and JJwaited for him outside.

When Drake appeared behind him, he still had a goofy smile on his face. "Hey JJ, I know its late, but my place is close by if you don't want to go home yet."

JJhad to admit he was a little surprised by the offer but without thinking he accepted and found himself following Drake down the block to his apartment. Through his fuzzy brain he felt little warning signals going off, telling him that this was a bad idea. He should have just accepted Drake's kindness and friendship and gone home to sleep off this buzz, but he pushed those warnings to the side. He was having fun and feeling good; he was in no rush to return home to his empty apartment.

When they entered the small apartment JJ was struck by how neat the place looked. It was a small studio apartment but instead of looking over-crowded and unorganized everything seemed in its place. "Nice place," he commented as he removed his coat.

Drake shrugged and reached his hand for JJ's coat. "It's small but its all the space I need." He stood in the middle of the room unsure of where he should sit. There was a small sofa facing the television but he found himself drawn to Drake's bed. He quickly took a seat on the sofa and tried to appear as casual as possible as Drake returned from the small kitchen area with two more beers in his hand.

As the pair sat on the small sofa their thighs were pressed up against each other and JJ began to feel nervous. His heart was pounding and he was confused as to what was going on with him. He was getting all worked up over Drake, good old Drake Parker, the goofball that he worked with, but he was seeing him like he was someone new. As Drake began to talk again, JJ found himself relaxing again and it was like they were at the bar again. Although they started talking again, JJcould not stop feeling every little tingle and jolt that ran through their arms and legs as they touched. He looked up and saw that Drake was laying back onto his side of the sofa and looking at JJ with a seductive smile on his face, and at that moment JJ stopped fighting and quickly moved himself onto Drake and kissed him with all the sexual energy he had been suppressing.

From the moment their lips touched it was like he was engulfed in warmth and sensation coursing through his body. JJ slid his leg over Drake's lap and straddled his hips. Unbidden his body and his hips began to move rubbing against Drake's crotch creating friction and making him wilder and wilder. He was not sure what Drake thought of all this but he found that his lips were responsive beneath his own. Though he seemed as if he was not in control of himself, JJ was waiting for Drake's sign of resistance. As JJ felt his hands work their way up Drake's arms and then into his hair, the only response he received was a low, husky, groan from Drake that JJ felt rumble through their kiss. He could feel the adrenaline and endorphins kick in and tried to increase the pressure of their kiss, but Drake seemed to have been pulled from the haze.

Drake's mind had been blissfully blank as JJ kissed him, only feeling the sensation of soft lips against his own. When he had heard that pleading, needing, groan from his own throat he was shocked. Within a second his eyes had flown open to see JJ, there on his lap, grinding himself against him. His hands raised from his sides and pushed at JJ's chest.

As their kiss broke and JJ landed on the floor in front of the sofa, they were both panting. "What?" was all JJ managed to get out as he looked up at Drake. Drake found his gaze moving over JJ, his disheveled clothes and hair, his swollen lips, and felt his mouth go dry.

"What!?" he gasped. "We have just been making out like horny teenagers, and all you can say is 'What?'." Drake stood up and held out his hand for JJ to help him up. What the Hell had come over them? First that kiss on the roof and now this. He expected that once JJ was standing that he would apologize, or shrug it off and leave, but he never expected that once they were standing there, facing each other again that JJ's lips found his once again.

Within a second the same urgency that he had just pushed back had resurfaced and his lips responded to JJ's passionate kiss. His hands grabbed JJ's hips and pulled their bodies together, so that there was nothing but their clothes between them. As Drake's instincts took over and his body was a whirlwind of thoughts and sensations, JJ took control and began to back up to the bed.

As JJ felt the mattress against the back of his legs he allowed himself to fall back and pulled Drake down on top of him.

Drake was on all fours, hovering over JJ. He pulled back and looked into JJ's eyes and asked, "What are we doing?"

JJ lifted his head, closing the distance between them. His mind searched for the best answer to his question. With an obvious drop in his voice he answered, "It's just sex. It doesn't have to mean anything Drake." His hands madetheir way to the growing bulge in Drake's pants and stroked him for effect. "I need this, and I think you do too." Then he kissed Drake and as his lips parted he slipped his tongue inside and dueled it with Drake's and as he felt Drake's control slip away, he became empowered. This was what he needed to feel another man's body against his own; the heat and passion. It was in that moment that he knew what he needed to do, he needed to keep Drake focused on the sensation and not on what he was doing. When their kiss ended so they could gasp for air, JJ did not allow for a long pause before he pulled Drake back to him for more.

His fingers made their way to the buttons of his own shirt, which was quickly removed and tossed to the side. As he began to work on Drake's shirt he found that he was unable to focus, as their bodies moved together on the bed, he became more and more urgent. With an almost feral growl he pulled Drake's shirt and the buttons popped off in flash. As their hips rubbed together he felt the heat from Drake against the heat from his own aching body and wanted more than ever to be skin to skin.

As he ran his hands over Drake, he slid away the remnants of Drake's shirt and felt the lean, muscular body under his fingers. He scanned the area quickly and noticed a bedside table. He moved back on the bed, reaching out for the nightstand, hoping to find condoms and maybe some lube in the drawer. Suddenly, Drake broke their kiss and before JJ could panic, he saw that he was just unzipping his pants. As he watched him remove his pants he felt his need grow stronger. What had come over him, he had never wanted anyone this bad. He stood up and removed his own pants and underwear and as he stood there facing Drake, there were no words between them, he simply pushed Drake back on to the bed and crawled on all fours over him.

As their eyes met, JJ kissed him again as he reached for the table and opened the door. His eyes cast a furtive glance to the side and saw an individual condom sitting in the drawer and what looked like a small bottle of lubricant. At that moment JJ thanked the gods of fortune and moved his throbbing member against Drake's in an effort to convey his urgency. He grabbed the condom and brought the wrapper to his mouth and tore away at the foil with his teeth. He stroked Drake as he slid the condom on to him and was pleased to hear the way he gasped and moaned in response.

Drake had to admit that the whole experience seemed surreal, like an odd wet dream. He felt as if he were outside of his own body watching JJ touch him, kiss him, and stroke him. He could feel the body heat between them and was drunk on the feeling. There had been no words between them for what seemed like hours but in reality had probably only been a few minutes. He was surprised when he heard JJ speak, "Let me move onto you," he breathed. His voice was barely above a whisper. "I'll tell you when you can move." JJ looked at him, waiting for acknowledgment and all he could do was nod.

He watched as JJ lowered himself down slowly, and he could feel the tightness, heat, and pressure. He threw his head back into his pillow and stared up at the ceiling, trying to hold back his urge to thrust into that hot warmth. He felt every slow, subtle movement as he and JJ became one and the pleasure was intense. As JJ's body came to rest on Drake's he could swear he was seeing spots in front of his eyes. JJ looked down at Drake and saw the way he was clenching his fist, staring with a blank gaze at the ceiling above them.

Though there was still a small presence of pain as he had moved onto Drake, he could not suppress his urge to continue moving and really let go. As he rose up slowly and then moved back down he could hear the almost painful groan from Drake. He leaned forward and kissed him before whispering, "I'm ready for you."

With that one comment, Drake's tenuous control snapped and he grabbed JJ's hips. He began to thrust upward with his hips, slow but forcefully, into JJ. He was overcome with urges and the intensity and could no longer hold back. With every thrust he could hear the moans of pleasure from JJ and they only spurred him on. He could not think of anything else but getting more, feeling more, and reaching his release. He saw JJreach down and begin to touch himself as Drake moved inside of him and as he reached his climax, Drake could no longer hold back his own.

Drake fell back onto the bed, drained from what they had shared and within moments felt his eyes closing as he slipped into an exhausted sleep.

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: This is my first ever FAKE fanfic and I am hoping that it is well received.


	2. Part 2: Where Do We Go From Here

Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE or any of its characters

"Strings Attached"

By: Nova Starlight

Part 2: Where Do We Go From Here?

The sunlight poured into the small studio apartment where Drake slept and slowly pulled him from his dreamless sleep. As he opened his eyes and stretched his arms out wide, he was suddenly hit with the memory of what had happened the night before. He carefully looked around and soon found that there was no trace of JJ in the apartment. In fact if it were not for the condom wrapper he noticed on the floor beside the bed, he would have doubted that last night had even happened. His head fell back against the pillow and he closed his eyes tight. What was he going to do? He had to be at work in a couple of hours and he would have to face JJ, how was he going to accomplish that? With a sigh he got out of bed and began to prepare for the day.

In the shower, he turned the hot water tap to full blast and added just a little of the cold. It felt as if a waterfall of needles were piercing into his back and releasing all of his tension. As he washed, he could not stop himself from thinking about what had happened between himself and JJ the night before. He remembered how he had felt so at ease when they were talking. It had been a long time since he had that much fun just talking with someone, but when JJ kissed him, everything became a blur. As he remembered their kiss; he felt heat flood through him and his body's response shocked him. The whole thing had been a mistake, he had to keep telling himself that. Besides, he was sure that JJ regretted it just as much as he did. All he had to remind himself was why he had suggested taking JJ out in the first place, JJ's incessant crush on Dee. He felt his fists clench as he thought about Dee and JJ. He breathed deeply, forcing himself to calm down. He had to get it together before he showed up at work.

As Drake was getting dressed for work, JJ was already walking into the precinct. With a sigh he looked around and tried to remain calm. He could not shake the feeling that with one look, anyone would be able to tell what he had done the night before and who he had done it with. As he walked in he caught a glimpse of Dee and Ryo coming down the hall and he panicked. His eyes darted around looking for a hiding place before he ducked into the men's room. He practically ran into one of the stalls and quietly waited. After a few minutes he exited the stall and went to one of the sinks. JJ splashed some of the cool water on his face and as his eyes fell on his reflection in the mirror he was caught off guard by the smile that he saw. How long had it been since he had been this happy?

He guessed that there was no using in denying that last night had been good. Hell, if he were really honest, it had been amazing. He just had to wonder what Drake would do when he came in that morning. He could imagine the shock he was probably going through because he had been there himself just a few hours before. He remembered waking up in bed with Drake. He had managed to get his body almost completely entwined with Drake's; his arms were wrapped around Drake and one of his legs had been over his hips. He had carefully extracted himself from their embrace; all the while watching for signs of Drake waking. He had put on the clothes he had been wearing the day before and quickly made his way out to the street to catch a cab.

When he arrived at his own apartment, he had been unable to focus on the simplest tasks like shaving, brushing his teeth, and getting dressed. He had not been able to keep his memories of the night before at bay, thinking back on every kiss and touch. As he reflected on it again, he could feel the blush creeping onto his face. He turned the cold water on again and splashed more on his face. He would have to face Drake soon and he needed to be calm, cool, and collected.

He had to wonder how Drake would react. Would he act like nothing had happened? Probably. As JJ walked into their office, he felt his shoulders slump at the thought. What did he expect Drake to do? Rejoice at having had gay sex with his partner while he was drunk? JJ tried to put it out of his mind and focus on the paperwork in front of him. He was almost finished with his report for the Chief and once he finished they would be assigned another case. That would be just the thing, if the Chief assigned them another case they would both be too busy for it to be awkward.

An hour later, he had finished his report and lapsed into daydreaming as he stared out the window. He was so deep into his own little fantasy world that he nearly jumped a foot when the door suddenly opened. As he turned to look, his eyes met Drake's for only a second. Drake looked away quickly. "Um…how is the report coming?" Drake asked while he hung up his coat.

"Oh…just finished," JJ replied. "When you are ready, we can turn it in to the chief and see what he wants us to work on next."

Drake nodded but still seemed unable to look at JJ. His gaze seemed to be locked on the floor, as he picked up the completed report from the desk. "Well, lets go see what the Badger has for us next," he joked.

As the pair made their way to the Chief's office, they were silent. Drake could practically feel JJ behind him but he tried to block it out. He wanted to smack himself, it was not like JJ was actually interested in him. He had been a substitute for Dee and he needed to remember that. So, they had sex, its not a big deal. Who the hell was he kidding? it was a hell of a big deal! "It obviously was not a big deal to JJ," he told himself. "He is acting like nothing happened."

He felt his shoulders tense and he quickly knocked on the door to the Chief's office. He heard a gruff voice telling him to come in and when he opened the door, he noticed that Dee and Ryo were seated in two of the four chairs facing the Chief's desk. Ryo looked impeccable and organized as always whereas Dee looked like he had woken up in some gutter in a shallow pool of liquor. "JJ and I finished the reports for our last case, Chief."

"Good, I have another assignment for you and Adams," the Chief replied.

"What is it?" JJ asked from behind.

"I'm assigning you to help Latener and Maclean here with a stakeout tonight. Their suspect, John Gabone aka Bones, has been laying low," the Chief explained. Then with a pointed glare he added, "Due to Latener's hotheaded antics, he knows that we are on to him. The only good news is that an informant called in and said he is going to be at a particular club tonight and I want you four there to spot him and tail him."

Drake tried to keep the look of terror from his face. Here he had been hoping that they would be assigned something that would allow for he and JJ to be separated for a while, but instead he was going to be cooped up with him on a stakeout. "Okay, calm down," he thought. "JJ and Ryo are sharp shooters, they will probably station them on rooftops and Dee and I will be in a car. No big deal." Of course, just as he had that thought he heard the chief describing where he wanted them positioned. Dee was going to be dressed in plain clothes and be placed on the street corner. Ryo would be taking a surveillance point on a nearby rooftop and the Chief wanted he and JJ in a surveillance van parked down the street. Damn, he and JJ alone in a surveillance van, probably all night. Without thinking he looked over at JJ and then quickly back at the floor.

JJ barely kept his emotions in check as he watched Drake's facial expressions. He had watched as the expression changed from dread to terror at the mention of the stakeout. When the Chief had described where he wanted them positioned Drake's face looked like someone had just sentenced him to death. Though he knew he should not be surprised, he could not stop himself from feeling hurt. So, Drake might regret what happened last night. Did that mean that he had to treat JJ like the plague? He barely heard the Chief dismiss them through his haze of anger and hurt. Once outside the door he headed for shooting range and left Drake, Dee, and Ryo standing there watching him walk away.

"What's his problem?" asked Dee.

"How the fuck should I know!" Drake snapped back before heading back to the office.

As he watched the two men walk away, Dee turned to Ryo and said, "Man, those two really need to get laid."

As JJ practiced his shooting he just grew more and more frustrated. His shooting was terrible and he knew exactly why. Damn Drake! He raised the pistol and emptied the chamber into the head of the target. With a sigh he took off the sound isolating headphones and put the gun back into the holster. He guessed he could not hide out in here all day, but if Drake wanted to avoid him, than he would oblige. That is until tonight.

…

Drake and JJ had been able to return to their perspective apartments and get some rest before meeting back at the station that night. As JJ was readying everything they would need, he could feel his earlier frustration boiling up inside him. He was itching for a fight, for a confrontation; when he and Drake were alone, he knew he would have a hard time holding back. What was wrong with him? He should be elated that Drake did not want a relationship, he was supposed to be hopelessly in love with Dee. Instead he found himself hurt and confused by Drake's response. Did he really want Drake? Or did he just want someone? anyone?

Before he could question himself any further, his thoughts were interrupted when Dee and Ryo entered the office.

"Where's Drake?" Ryo asked nonchalantly.

JJ wanted to snap back something, but he suppressed his frustration. As much as he might dislike Ryo for having won Dee, none of this was his fault. "He's not back yet."

At that moment Drake entered the room, looking like he had been unable to get any sleep during his downtime.

"You look like shit," Dee blurted out.

"Thanks," Drake grumbled in a mocking tone. He ran his fingers through his hair and began to pick up the mugshots and walkie-talkie from the desk. "Is everyone ready to go?" The serious tone in his voice left everyone speechless. Everyone moved to collect the necessary items and leave for the club, without a word said between them.

During the drive JJ sat in the passenger seat of the surveillance van, while Drake drove. The tension between the pair was thick and the silence hung heavy between them. He looked over at Drake and saw that he was gripping the steering wheel tightly with both hands, and the look on his face was one of determination and focus. He longed to break the silence between them, crack a joke, say something, but he kept quiet. There was no change as they took their position and watched for Dee and Ryo to get in place. Drake cut the engine and reached out to turn on their walkie-talkie and then he settled back into his seat and placed his hands back on to the steering wheel.

Drake could not explain it, even to himself. As he sat there in that driver's seat every muscle, every nerve, was on edge. His hands gripped the steering wheel and he willed himself not to look over at JJ. When he finally spared a glance his gaze connected with JJ's and he quickly looked away. Get it together, he ordered himself. You are acting like a nervous teenage girl. Drake tried to calm himself down. He grabbed his thermos of coffee and began to drink.

On the other side of the car, JJ was battling his emotions as well. With every passing minute, he felt as if he were increasingly volatile. If it stayed quiet he was going to explode from the tension. He looked over at Drake just in time for their eyes to meet and he saw him quickly look away. The hurt and anger that had been brimming beneath the surface came to the forefront in a flash. He looked back at Drake sipping coffee from his thermos and could not stop himself from asking, "Are you ever going to speak to me again?"

Drake did not respond, just placed his thermos in the cup holder and took a deep breath.

"You can't even look at me," JJ asserted. "Look, lets just talk about it and get it over with."

Drake finally looked over and his eyes met JJ's for a second before looking away once more. "I don't know if I can talk about it," he mumbled.

JJ could tell that Drake was uncomfortable, he could not seem to remove his hands from the steering wheel. He watched Drake reach to turn on the radio and knocked his hand away. "We have to work together, you can't just avoid me."

Drake sighed and his hands fell down to his sides. "What do you want me from me?" he asked in a demanding tone.

JJ slid his body across the seat and saw the panic and confusion in Drake's face. He could not hold back his bitter response, "For starters, you could stop treating me like a freaking leper!"

"I'm sorry," he heard Drake whisper. "You make me nervous."

With that single statement he felt all of his anger dissipate and it was replace with a familiar feeling of warmth. So, he made him nervous, just how nervous he wondered. He moved even closer and brought his hands up to cup Drake's face. Before he could protest JJ brought his face down to his own and their lips met.

In that moment, Drake felt overcome with urges; the urge to deepen their kiss and the urge to throw JJ down onto the seat. As he heard JJ moan, he realized that he had given in to both those urges and he was now on top of JJ and kissing him like there would never be enough. He recoiled as if he had been burned and moved back to his side of the van. He looked away from JJ and focused outside, on the club they were supposed to be watching, and tried to control his breathing.

As JJ sat up, he watched Drake and realized two things; Drake was not as adverse to him as he thought and that he had never wanted any man more in his life than he wanted Drake right now. He saw Drake running his fingers through his hair, trying to calm down. He knew that if he were going to convince Drake, he needed to kiss him again before he could over think what they were doing. "Let's face it Drake," he started. "You and I both want this."

"Huh?" was all Drake was capable of saying.

"Admit it, last night was good," As he made this statement he moved back to Drake. When he tried to turn away, he pulled him back by his shirt so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"So what if it was!" he countered. "I still think it was a very stupid thing for us to do."

"Says who?" demanded JJ, his voice thick with emotion. "Look, its just sex. It can end whenever we want it to."

"Are you seriously proposing we keep doing this?" Drake asked in shock.

"Why not?" JJ asked. "I make you feel good right?" To emphasize his point, he moved himself back into Drake's lap and kissed him. The kiss intensified quickly and he could feel Drake's body responding to him. As JJ reached for Drake's shirt, they heard the crackle of the walkie-talkie and Ryo's voice came over the speaker.

"Look alive, looks like our guy. Can you confirm?"

JJ moved from Drake's lap reluctantly and scanned the area quickly. He noticed the suspect a few yards away and responded, "Yeah, looks like our guy."

"Roger that!" Ryo responded.

Then Dee's voice came over, "Ryo and I can take over the tail from here. You two can call it a night."

JJ made himself bring his usual cheer to his voice and respond, "Sure thing, Sempai!"

Drake did not say a word as he started the ignition and began the short drive back to the precinct. A million thoughts raced through his head at once. Why did he feel this way? He was expecting JJ to regret having sex with him but instead he wanted to do it again. Did he want to do it again? He wanted to say something as they made their way back into his office but he just could not form the words. As he reached for his coat, JJ broke the silence between them.

"You want to come over to my place?" If he had been aiming for subtlety, he failed miserably. His voice had taken on a seductive and husky tone as he had asked the question and it left no secret as to what the subtext of that question was, "Do you want to come to my place and fuck?"

He knew in all honesty this should not be a difficult question to answer, but he found his body and mind at war. His body was screaming, "Yes," and drowning out the whisper of "No," from his brain. He gulped and looked back at JJ. He was finally able to speak and was still somewhat surprised when he heard himself answer, "Yes."

During the cab ride to JJ's apartment, there was still some awkwardness between them, but also anticipation. He peeked covertly at JJ and saw a smile on his face and felt there was one on his face as well.

When the door to his apartment was closed behind them, they practically lunged for each other. JJ's hands were in Drake's hair, pulling him into his passionate kiss. Drake found his hands moving to JJ's hips and pulling their bodies together tightly. As they kissed, they were removing each other's clothes. Drake realized he had been backed against the wall and broke their kiss long enough to ask, "Where's your bedroom?"

"Down the hall," JJ managed in a voice barely above a gasp. He then backed up and grabbed Drake by his pants that were unbuttoned and barely hanging on his hips. He led him back to the bedroom and when he stepped inside, Drake began to feel his nervousness return. JJ picked up on this and asked, "You nervous?"

He nodded and JJ kissed him again, pulling him back to the bed. He watched as JJ sat on the bed in front of him as he remained standing. He reached for his pants and began to slide them down his hips. As JJ's hands began to stroke him, he felt his legs weaken; he was barely able to remain standing. Then as JJ's mouth descended, he gasped and let his head fall back. "Oh my god," he gasped.

JJ heard Drake's gasp and felt even more motivated. It had been too long for him and he loved hearing Drake's reaction to him; to his kisses, his touches. He felt Drake's hands move into his hair, and he increased his speed. The fingers tightened in his hair, but he ignored the pain. The only thing that broke through his concentration was hearing Drake moan his name.

He moved away and stood up to face Drake. "Come here," he ordered, pulling Drake down on top of him. As they fell back on the bed their lips joined again, and both allowed themselves to be swept up in the pleasure they were feeling.

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter. There are plenty more chapters to come.


	3. Part 3: New Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE or any of its characters

"Strings Attached"

By: Nova Starlight

Part 3: New Discoveries

From the next day on it seemed that the awkwardness between the two detectives had simply disappeared. Drake had woken up at JJ's apartment with a smile on his face, hearing the sounds of the shower from the next room. He had been expecting to feel awkward and panicked like the first time, but all of that anxiety was gone. He and JJ had breakfast in a corner diner, not far from JJ's apartment and they were able to make small talk and joke around as if nothing had happened the night before. Drake left from the diner to return home and get ready for another day at work.

When the pair arrived at work, they were immediately assigned a new case and sent off to a crime scene. It seemed they slipped back into their old routine effortlessly. As they worked on their new case they spent their days doing paperwork, looking over evidence, and joking around the same way they had before their kiss on the rooftop. In fact, Drake still found himself attempting to guard JJ at every turn and keep more and more distance between JJ and Dee. When work was finished for the night, the two detectives were exhausted and returned to their respective apartments for much needed rest. Both were looking forward to having some time off.

Finally, it seemed that he and Drake would be able to have a day off. As JJ walked into the office he saw that Drake was putting on his coat. "Hey Drake!" he called out cheerfully as he entered the room. When he turned to JJ with a smile, he had to admit that he was a little surprised by the way his heart thumped in his chest. He could feel the color flooding into his face and could only hope that Drake would not notice. "So, do you have plans for tomorrow?"

Drake looked away and seemed instantly nervous. When he looked back at JJ he was smiling brightly and replied, "Uh…I was just thinking about seeing a movie."

JJ was instantly suspicious. Why did Drake seem so nervous? He moved closer to Drake, blocking his path to the door. "Well, do you mind if I tag along?" He watched as Drake looked away again and ran his hand through his hair. JJ had been his partner for long enough to know something was up, but what was it? It was like the day after their first time all over again. He had thought everything was fine between them, was Drake having doubts?

Then, Drake looked back into his eyes and said, "Sure, you want to meet up somewhere for lunch first?"

JJ had to admit he was a little surprised by the response; he had been expecting Drake to make some sort of excuse. He guessed that in the end he got what he wanted and should not question it, but he could not stop feeling like something was off. He tried not to let it worry him and simply said, "Sounds great, the diner by my place okay? Maybe around noon?"

Drake reached around to the handle on their office door and pushed in the lock. Then he quickly turned to and planted a quick kiss on JJ's lips before replying, "Sounds good, I'll see you there." JJ was so stunned from that quick little kiss that he was unable to respond as Drake opened the door and exited their office. "I guess that means Drake isn't having doubts," he thought to himself.

The next day, JJ and Drake ate at the diner near JJ's apartment and JJ found that his mind was constantly processing everything Drake did; he was still trying to figure out what Drake had been trying to hide, if he was hiding anything at all. JJ sighed as the waitress came back to refill their drinks. Was he just being paranoid? When she walked away he asked, "So, what movie were you planning on seeing?"

The question should have been simple, but Drake's response indicated he had been flustered by the question. "I guess I didn't have any preference…what do you want to see?"

He could spend the rest of the afternoon trying to figure out what was wrong on his own but was not sure if it would really get him anywhere so he decided to be direct. "Drake," he began, "I barged in on your plans for today. If you did not want me to tag along you could have just said so."

When Drake heard that last statement, his gaze snapped back to JJ's face to see how upset and hurt he looked. "Look, JJ that's not it…you see…ah Hell!" He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath before he continued, "You promise not to laugh?"

The look of hurt on JJ's face was gone and replaced by one of confusion. "Why would I laugh?"

Drake chuckled softly to himself and said, "You'll see."

…

When the cab stopped in front of a rundown brick building with a nondescript entrance, JJ found his curiosity was overflowing. What was in this building that had been Drake's original plans for this afternoon and why did Drake think he would laugh when he knew? Upon further inspection, he noticed that the front of the building had what looked like a crude ticket window. He stood silently by as Drake walked up to the window and asked for two tickets and handed cash to the older man inside. "What kind of a movie theater is this?" he asked himself. Then he felt Drake's hand grab his and gently pull him along into the building.

When they entered the building, he heard himself gasp. The interior was a deep red accentuated with old fashioned lights that lined the walls and outlined what looked like a concession counter. Drake dropped his hand and walked to the concession counter without a word. Had he just realized that he had been holding it? He overheard Drake ordering two sodas and some candy, but his focus was the scenery and people around him.

The people he noticed standing around were mostly couples, men and women, holding hands and embracing. Most of these couples were older, generally middle aged. When Drake returned, he was unable to stop himself from asking, "What is this place?"

Drake smiled and said, "They show old movies here, it's funded by a historical society and run by some local seniors. They show a movie every weekend and when I have the time off, I stop by." JJ was not sure what to say. He had never known that Drake was a movie buff, especially old movies. What else did he not know about the man he worked with day in and day out. He considered both this place and the bar that Drake frequented, it seemed that Drake was a man nostalgic for a time that was long since passed.

"So.." JJ began softly. "Why did I have to promise not to laugh?"

Drake was unable to keep the blush from his face when JJ asked the question. "Well, they are not just old movies…but…they are musicals."

"Musicals?" JJ exclaimed.

"Yeah, like Fred Astaire movies with music and big dance numbers," Drake responded with a deepening crimson face. JJ suppressed his urge to giggle but could not hold back his beaming smile. Drake liked to go to some hole in the wall theater on weekends, to watch musicals. He was pretty sure that he would never have believed it if he had not seen it with his own eyes. "I can tell by the look on your face that you want to crack a joke, so go ahead and get it out of your system," he continued after a few moments of silence.

JJ laughed lightly and proclaimed, "You spend every weekend watching musicals and you swear you're not gay!" He watched Drake blush and look down at his feet. Then he patted Drake lightly on the back and said, "Ok, I'm done poking fun at you. Let's go watch a movie." Drake was glad that was all JJ had to say on the subject and with a sigh followed JJ into the screening room to find a seat. During the movie, Drake found his focus was not on what was happening on screen but on JJ sitting so close beside him.

How long had it been since he had brought someone with him to this cinema? He had to wonder what JJ's past relationships had been like. Had they gone to the movies and held hands like any other couple? The music began to play and he felt JJ rest his head on his shoulder. His knee jerk response was to move away but he took a deep breath and remained as he was. Then he felt JJ's hand brush his as he reached for the cup of soda positioned between the two of them. He felt his pulse quicken in response and he tried to calm himself down. Was he always going to be this jittery around JJ? He felt like a thirteen year old boy on his first date. He had to wonder what JJ was thinking during all of this.

JJ had to admit that he had been skeptical about the idea of watching a musical with Drake but he found himself quickly sucked in by the movie. Watching the dancers on film reminded him of seeing acrobats at the circus. Without thinking he became entranced by what he was watching and laid his head on Drake's shoulder. When he heard a small gasp from Drake he froze. "Oh No!" he thought to himself. "Did I make Drake uncomfortable?" When Drake became very still, he could feel himself smiling. Maybe he should play with Drake just a little. He allowed his hand to brush gently over Drake's, that seemed to clench the armrest.

He wanted to giggle at the response he elicited from the man next to him. He could tell that Drake was nervous and he enjoyed how shy he seemed to be. It made him feel like he was on a first date in high school, well more like college. He thought back to those days and how he would never have been able to ask another boy out on a date back then. He did not manage to muster up that sort courage until he was halfway through college.

He pushed those memories away and found his keen eyes observing the other couples in the theater. As he looked around he noticed they all seemed to be embracing each other in one way or another; some holding hands, some with their arms wrapped behind the shoulder of the one they were with. How long had he yearned to be embraced, loved, cherished? How long had he wasted his life waiting for Dee to notice him? As the thought entered his mind, his mood dampened. He subconsciously sighed and felt Drake respond by placing his hand over his. They remained that way until the movie had finished and the lights came back on in the screening room.

When they exited the building, they began walking down the sidewalk in a comfortable silence. JJ felt lighter than air and could not remember a better afternoon in a long time. He could not understand it himself, he was supposed to be hopelessly in love with Dee, heartbroken by his rejection. Was it possible to be over him already?

Drake stopped walking and asked, "So…what did you think of the movie?"

"I'll be honest with you," he started off, and with a long pause for effect continued, "It was pretty amazing."

Drake laughed and retorted, "I guess its official, you're gay."

JJ grabbed Drake and playfully shoved him against the side of the building they were walking by, "And what exactly does that make you?" he asked.

Drake's eyes widened and he could not seem to stop himself from leaning forward and moving closer and closer to JJ before he simply replied, "Mildly curious." The way his voice became breathy and he found himself leaning towards JJ caught him a little off guard. He quickly pulled away and began walking again. "So…you have any other plans for today?" Drake asked in hopes of getting back to their casual conversation.

"No, I'm all yours," JJ responded.

Drake felt the blush rise in the cheeks and then waved down a passing taxi. They entered the taxi and JJ heard Drake give the cabbie the address of his apartment. This was going well, JJ had known from the moment he had asked to join Drake yesterday that he wanted to be with him again, and being at Drake's apartment that was much more likely to happen. Would Drake be the one to initiate, or would he have to be the aggressive one, once again.

Unfortunately for JJ, when they arrived at his apartment, Drake seemed determined to stamp out the sexual energy building between them. JJ just could not understand it, what was Drake thinking. He had kissed him yesterday, almost kissed him today, why was he avoiding this desire between the two of them? Like the night when they had sex for the first time, the pair were sitting on the couch, drinking beers. Drake turned on the television but it was mostly just background noise as they sat together and talked.

JJ looked at Drake and began, "So, I have to ask, when did you start liking musicals?"

"I guess when I was a kid," he replied. "My mom and Dad used to love them, that and my mom showed them to me as a way to get me interested in dance classes."

"Dance classes?" JJ had to wonder if there would be any more surprises today, because he was not sure he would be able to hold back laughter at the thought of Drake taking dance classes.

"Well, it wasn't just dance classes," he insisted quickly. "My Dad was a cop and my Mom worked full time, so they wanted me and my sister to have activities after school so that we weren't latchkey kids. Let's see…I also took karate, swimming lessons, played basketball, basically anything to keep us busy in the afternoons until Mom could get off work."

"So, you took ballroom dance lessons?" JJ asked.

"Yeah," Drake mumbled, still embarrassed by having revealed this information to JJ in the first place. What had he been thinking? Would JJ tell everyone they worked with? Oh, the ribbing he would have to endure if he did. He guessed there was just something about JJ that put him at ease, made him feel like he did not need to keep secrets from him. Maybe it was because they were both keeping a secret together. JJ sat beside him on the sofa with one of his legs tucked under his lap, turned to face Drake as they talked with a bright and beaming smile on his face. The now familiar response occurred, his heart beat seemed to thud in his ears, his pulse quickened. He wanted to kiss him, had wanted to since seeing him hours before. Should he make the first move and just kiss him?

JJ could not believe how much Drake's shyness and embarrassment was turning him on. This type of guy was never what he sought after; always looking for the over-confident playboy…someone like Dee. Now, he found himself wanting to draw that confidence out of Drake, make him realize just how sexy and charming he was being at this moment. He moved closer to Drake and asked, "So were you good at it?"

"At What?" Drake countered nervously.

JJ could not hold back his laughter at the question and simply said, "Dancing, were you a good dancer?"

Drake smiled and seemed to beam with confidence as he answered, "Are you kidding? I was one of the best dancers in the class. I always got to dance with Mrs. Lopez; the smoking hot dance teacher."

"Oh really," JJ mused. "Then I have a request, dance with me." JJ noted the shock on Drake's face but continued, "Come on, I'll let you lead."

"You'll let me lead? Funny, its never been a thing I had to compete for before."

JJ laughed and stood up in front of Drake. He grabbed his hands and pulled him to standing. "Please," he pleaded softly. Drake looked down at the floor, and mumbled something so softly, JJ could barely understand him. "What did you say?"

Drake cleared his throat, "I said, do you really want me to dance with you?"

It had all started as a joke for JJ, another way to elicit a response from his goofball partner. Now, he could say honestly that he did want to dance with Drake. "Yes," he replied with the earlier mocking absent from his tone. Drake looked up at him and smiled with a crimson color flooding his face for the umpteenth time that day. It seemed that he would have a perpetual blush while JJ was around. He removed his hands from JJ's grasp and walked over to the other side of the room. JJ watched as Drake pushed the bed into one corner of the room and then came over and pushed the couch where they had been sitting against the wall. Then he walked over to the stereo and began to rifle through CDs and tapes. With his back to JJ he asked, "What kind of dance are you interested in?" JJ could feel his blood temperature rising. Did Drake realize how husky his voice had become? He wanted to suggest dancing in the sheets but somehow the seriousness left him silent. "I guess slow dancing is easier to teach," Drake continued when he received no response from JJ. Then he heard slow music playing from the speakers.

Drake turned and walked up to him, taking his hand he led him wordlessly to the center of the floor. When he finally spoke, his tone would have seemed very business-like to anyone else, but JJ could tell that there was a tenderness there, that he was trying to hide. "Take your right arm, and place it around my neck," He instructed. "Then give me your left hand." Drake could feel every nerve in his body tingling and felt a small shock at the touch of JJ's hand. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and struggled to get a hold of himself. He was overreacting, JJ just asked him for a dance to be playful, and he was getting turned on. What was going on with his body?

As Drake gave more instructions, JJ felt himself seem to lose focus and his gaze became fixated on Drake's mouth. He wanted him, bad, and he could not explain the intensity of his desire. "Have you been listening?" he finally heard through the fog.

"Sorry," he apologized with a breathy whisper.

"Just watch my feet, and relax," He said with a somewhat sad looking smile on his face. JJ looked down and as Drake's right foot stepped back he moved forward with his left. JJ had never danced like this, but he found that as he attuned himself to Drake, he seemed to know just what step to make next. As he became lost in their movements together, he barely registered the changing music as they danced through one song after another. "Did anyone still dance like this?" he thought to himself. He was usually the pursuer, but now he found himself being swept off his feet. It was sweet and romantic and a little sexy, the way Drake seemed to have complete command of his body.

"Are you sure you never took lessons?" Drake asked intruding into the comfortable silence between them. JJ shook his head and was surprised when Drake suddenly spun on his heel and let JJ dip back. "If you never took lessons, you are one hell of a natural," Drake assured him. In that second as he held JJ in his arms, he could no longer hold back his desire to kiss him. JJ moaned and the hand around Drake's neck, quickly worked its way into his soft hair.

Drake pulled JJ back up on his feet and broke their kiss, he stepped back to regain his composure. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I did not bring you back to my apartment, just to have my way with you." JJ slowly closed the gap between them and brought his hands to caress Drake's face.

"What if I want you to have your way with me?" JJ asked

Drake took in the way JJ stood in front of him, his eyes closed, almost as if he were waiting for Drake to attack him. His hand came up and laid over one of JJ's and then slowly traced its way down JJ's arm and then slid down his side, moving to his hips. He saw JJ open his eyes and stare into his own, but he was unfazed. His arms then wrapped around his hips and drew JJ in for a kiss. This time, he moved them towards the bed as he kissed with all the passion and fire that had been building in him all day. He slipped his tongue into JJ's sweet mouth and began to feel that fire within him intensify. JJ's moan of pleasure had almost a pleading tone to it.

As JJ collapsed back onto the bed, he was quick to grab hold of Drake's shirt and tug it over his head. As soon as he sent the shirt flying, his hands went for the fly of Drake's jeans, but he found them pushed away. "Is that how it always is for you?" Drake asked in surprise. He felt Drake gently push him down and his hands slid under JJ's shirt. "I like to move a little slower."

"Oh God," JJ thought to himself as he allowed his head to fall back onto the bed. Here he had thought that Drake was a bumbling goofball that he would have to seduce at every turn. Now, he found that Drake was the one who was seducing him. He felt shivers going through his body as Drake's rough palms continued their exploration of his body. He became swept up in the sensations and found himself clinging to Drake as they kissed and their bodies moved against each other.

When Drake pulled away for a moment to grab some lubricant and a condom, JJ instantly felt the absence of his heat. Drake applied the lubricant to his fingers and JJ rolled over so that Drake could prepare him, and he was not disappointed. Drake's fingers moved gently inside of him, and JJ could feel his control slipping away. He buried his face into the sheets that smelled of Drake's cologne. He could feel his climax coming and it took all of his control to hold back. "Please," he pleaded, "I want you inside me."

Drake heard those words and had never been more excited. No one had ever seemed to respond to him the way JJ did. Something about that fact made him want to give him more, make him feel more, and satisfy him completely. His hand made its way under JJ and when pressed against his chest pulled him back so that Drake's chest pressed against his back. "I'll be gentle," he whispered into JJ's ears; then grabbed onto his hips and brought him down on to his throbbing cock.

JJ's control snapped and feeling Drake inside of him at that moment he could no longer hold back his responses. He screamed Drake's name and began to move his hips, wanting, needing, more. He could have sworn he heard his name from Drake's lips in a breathless gasp, but it was probably the haze of his lust. The rhythm they built together may have started slow but increased to a frantic pace.

Drake had to admit that he never felt anything like being with JJ. He was so wild and passionate that Drake was overwhelmed. Feeling that tightness and heat, he could not control himself. He had been honest when he told JJ he had not invited him here to have his way with him, but he could not deny how much he wanted this. He had nearly climaxed at hearing JJ scream out his name and he was not sure how much longer he could hold on. He allowed one hand to slide from JJ's hip and move to his aching dick. At the touch, JJ could no longer hold back and as Drake stroked him, he came onto the bed. Feeling JJ's release in his hands, and the way his climax seemed to crash through his body, he found his own release.

When he pulled out, he found himself laying in his bed next to JJ with a grin on his face. "Are you all right?" he asked in a breathless whisper.

"Ask me later," JJ responded. "I can't think right now. To be honest, I'm not sure if I can move." Then his eyes drifted closed and he slipped into a restful sleep.

When JJ woke up, it was dark outside and he was laying on the couch and not the bed. He looked over and saw Drake was sitting on the floor reading a book. Drake seemed to have noticed that he had awoken and smiled at him brightly. "Sorry about putting you on the couch, I needed to change the sheets," he explained.

Seeing Drake there smiling at him, JJ felt so happy it was indescribable. "Oh, just what have I gotten myself into?" he asked himself.

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes:

I hope everyone loves this new chapter as much as I do and I can't wait to get started on the next one. Hope to update soon, and thanks for all the positive reviews.


	4. Part 4: Time Apart

Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE or any of its Characters

"Strings Attached"

By: Nova Starlight

Part 4: Time Apart

It was four in the afternoon and JJ was happy and whistling to himself as he walked towards the office he shared with his partner, Drake. This seemed to be his usual mood in the past few weeks since he and Drake had begun spending time together. Since their first trip to the movies together, and the following afternoon spent in bed, they had been practically inseparable. The work environment was calm, and JJ had even noticed that he saw less and less of Dee around the precinct. "Maybe because you are not running around looking for him all the time," he thought to himself. "Doesn't matter, the point is I don't have to worry about Dee."

Of course, everything was going well outside of work as well. It seemed that every evening was spent at one apartment or another, watching TV, talking, listening to records at Drake's. In fact, they had been spending so much time together that the bartender of the pub by Drake's apartment called both of them by name when they came in, and the local pizza and Chinese food restaurants had their takeout orders memorized by their address. Tonight, he was looking forward to an evening making love in his apartment. He could feel the shiver that ran through his body at the thought and the blush that flooded his cheeks. "This is nuts, my body is still reacting like I'm some virginal school girl," his mind screamed. His attention was caught, when he saw Drake putting on his jacket and looking as if he were rushing out and then quickly turning around and going back into their office. "Where was Drake rushing off to?" he wondered.

He sped up and practically ran into the office, slamming the door behind him. "Where are you off to in a rush?" he asked.

Drake looked up in surprise and then the realization hit him that JJ probably expected they would be spending the evening together. He was silent for a moment as his eyes scanned the room and then reached for the object he had been searching for, his wallet, from his desk.

During this silence, JJ asked, "Do you have plans tonight?" He had been trying to sound casual and was not very sure if he was succeeding. At the continued silence, he was unable to hold back the question, "Do you have a date?" The minute he heard the words escape his lips, he wanted to take them back. Did he really want to know if Drake did have a date? Their relationship was supposed to be one of convenience that could be easily terminated; but he had to admit that he had come to rely on him.

Drake's response was a bit of a nervous laugh. Then he put his wallet into his back pants pocket and looked at JJ smiling. "Yeah, I guess you could say I have a date, I can't break." JJ felt the familiar pang of rejection at his words and focused all of his energy on not letting it show on his face. His body was warring between a tantrum of tears and slapping Drake as hard as he could; he had no right to do either. As much as he tried to suppress it, there must have been some visible reaction on his face; because Drake approached him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "JJ," he began in a soft voice. "I'm having dinner with my Mom."

"What?" JJ exclaimed. His response he knew was excessive, but he seemed to be losing control. When it came to Drake, it seemed he was barely able to control himself at all.

"My Mom lives on Staten Island, and she invited me to dinner," Drake explained. "Sorry, I did not mention it sooner, she just called a few minutes ago."

JJ breathed a sigh of relief. Had his panic been too noticeable? He needed to deflect the attention Drake was focusing on him before he became concerned. He moved away and pretended be glancing through a file as he asked offhandedly, "Any special occasion?"

Drake was smiling as he replied, "No, just the usual buffet of expectations with a generous desert of guilt. You know, 'When are you going to find a nice girl and give me some grandchildren?'; the usual."

JJ forced a laugh at Drake's attempt at humor. "Why was this bothering him so much?" he asked himself. Drake was straight, at least primarily, it was perfectly normal for his mother to expect him to find some bimbo and start having babies. So why did the prospect of Drake meeting someone else bring a pain to his chest? His eyes opened wide in shock and he was glad that Drake could not see him. It finally dawned on him what that pain he was feeling was, it was exactly the same feeling that pierced his heart when he saw Dee and Ryo together. This was insanity, Dee was his great unrequited love and Drake was simply a friend with benefits; there was no way that his feelings for the two could be similar. As his mind was racing, Drake had moved behind him again and placed his hands on JJ's shoulders. He leaned his head forward and said, "I am sorry about not telling you before I went rushing off."

JJ's new realization of his feeling seemed to amplify the tingle that raced through him at hearing Drake's breathy voice and feeling his hot breath against the small hairs at the nape of his neck. He quickly stepped away again, heading towards the hat rack, where his jacket was hanging. "What are you apologizing for," he admonished. "You do not have to clear all of your plans with me." He looked back at Drake while he slid his jacket on, and he could not really read the expression on his face. He turned away again and began to prepare himself to return to his apartment, alone.

"Hey, JJ!" Drake called out as his hand gripped the doorknob. When he turned around Drake was holding out a key. "Here is a spare key to my place, come by later if you want." At the look of surprise on his face, he seemed to rethink his offer. "I mean…uh…if you don't want to…" JJ snatched the key from his hand and gave him a swift kiss. He opened the door and quickly darted out, with a quick peek back, and saw Drake standing there with a blush on his face.

…

When JJ arrived at his apartment, he had no intention of going over to Drake's apartment. He looked down at the key that he still held in his hand and could not stop himself from smiling. He told himself that it was enough to be given a spare key in the first place. The last thing he wanted to do was seem clingy and have Drake push him away in response. He hung up his jacket and ordered his dinner and curled up in the chair with a book. Before he and Drake had begun their relationship this had been his usual evening, but tonight it was not enough.

Hours later, he had already finished his dinner, picked up and put down his book a dozen times, and he just could not get into it. He looked at the clock and realized that he had only been home a few hours. Drake was most likely still at his mother's house, enjoying dinner, and he found his curiosity growing. He had to wonder what type of house Drake had grown up in, did he have any brothers or sisters? He had been Drake's partner for many years but he knew very little about his personal life, his family, it seemed strange to him to now. He leaped up and reached for his coat and the spare key, Drake had given him.

…

When he opened the door to Drake's place, he half expected to see Drake lying there on the bed in his boxers, or lounging on the couch, drawling sexily on a cigarette. The room seemed dingy and plain without him there. He felt the tightening in his chest and was still shocked by it. He shook his head and for the first time, he began to truly investigate his surroundings.

His gaze landed on the photos hanging on the wall. The first appeared to be a young Drake in a cap and gown with a small group of people around him; presumably his parents, maybe other relatives. The next looked like a graduation from police academy with just two women standing beside him. He observed that one was too old to be a girlfriend and the other too young to be a girlfriend; Mother and Sister? He laughed as he took in that particular photo, seeing Drake in that blue uniform. Many detectives despised that uniform, relating it to their time spent doing grunt work for other detectives. His eyes were drawn back to the face of his mother, though she smiled her eyes seemed sad somehow. He wondered what the reason was for that sadness.

He looked at the rest of the barren wall and wondered where the rest of Drake's photos were, did he even have any other photos? Maybe he had been saving that space for the rest of his major life experiences like getting married, or his children. His eyes darted around the room, trying to put that thought from his head. There was a bookshelf in the corner and what looked to be leather bound albums on the top shelf. "There, that's it!" he thought to himself. He grabbed one album from the shelf and laid down on Drake's bed to immerse himself in the snapshots and see what he could learn.

…

Hours later, Drake sighed with relief as he approached his apartment building. Between the taxi to the port, just barely managing to catch the ferry, and the subway ride home, he was definitely exhausted. He could not wait to take a hot relaxing shower and crawl into bed with…he nearly walked into a payphone as he realized exactly who his mind seemed to think would be there waiting in his bed, JJ. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and continued into the building. JJ would not be waiting for him, he had no idea where JJ was tonight or what he was doing. "Or even who he might be doing," he thought to himself bitterly. Wait, what was he thinking, JJ was not like that, or was he? "Oh Damn it! I have got to stop thinking like this! I'm just exhausted and I am thinking weird stuff."

It was all his mother's fault. He loved his mother, do not get him wrong, but he had been blindsided when he had shown up for what he had believed to be a quiet family dinner. It turned out his mom's impromptu dinner invitation had been an impromptu matchmaking session with a local nurse who worked at his mother's doctor's office. It was not that she was unattractive, she had just been so dull and boring. During the dinner the conversation was forced along by his mother and the atmosphere was tense. I guess what bothered him more than anything about her was the way she smiled. Not that there had been much to smile about during dinner, but when she did smile it was what could only be described as a "polite" smile. It was definitely not like JJ's smile, that would brighten up his whole face and the room around him. "Damn," he cursed to himself, as the elevator stopped on his floor. What the hell was wrong with him, there he, JJ, was again, popping into his mind. To be honest, he did not really know how to handle the current situation at all; he liked JJ, and the sex had been great, but was this all a really good idea?

He opened the door and was surprised when he saw that JJ was lying in his bed asleep. His temperature began to rise, and his pulse began to race. He looked away and practically ran for the bathroom to take a shower. He needed to cool his head, his body was already responding just by looking at him fully clothed on his bed. this was not good.

When he came back into the room, he felt much calmer. JJ was still sleeping soundly and Drake now noticed that he was holding something in his hands; a photo album. He had to laugh, JJ had been looking through old photos, had he been curious or just bored? Gently, he pulled the album from his grasp and set it on the bedside table. Though he had just managed to calm down he recognized that he would need to undress JJ, who was still wearing the clothes he had worked in up to and including his tie. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist and he steadied his hands and began undressing him.

This was one of the times when he was struck how different it was to be like this with JJ versus being with a woman, though not necessarily in a bad way. As he dropped his towel and slid into bed beside JJ, he pulled him close. The legs wrapped around him had fine hair and a little more muscle than he was used to, and obviously there was the feeling of JJ's soft member lying against his leg. Despite all of this, he had to admit that he loved the feeling of holding JJ in his arms. He placed a gentle kiss on JJ's forehead and let his fingers run through his soft hair.

So what did it mean that he was now laying here, holding a man, and enjoying it? He had to wonder if Ryo ever asked himself these same questions; especially since Dee was the first man he had ever been with. Initially, there had been many things he had found odd about being with JJ, the slightly rougher skin of his hands as he held them, feeling a flat toned chest instead of breasts underneath his lover's shirt, and the feeling of being inside of him, was definitely different than being with a woman.

Being with JJ was unique…and exciting…and amazing, to say the least. When he had been with women he had always got pleasure from the responsive ones, and JJ was definitely responsive. He could always tell when something he did made JJ feel good because he did nothing to hold back his moans and groans of pleasure. As Drake touched that sensitive spot inside of him JJ would scream his name and dig his short fingernails into his back. He had always wanted to be considered a good lover but there was still something a little distinctive about his reaction to JJ. When he was with JJ, he found himself wanting to make him feel incredible…wanting to hear his name from JJ's lips.

"Oh no," he thought to himself. This was not a very good track for his mind to be on; especially being naked and holding an almost naked JJ in his arms. He glanced at his, angelic, sleeping face and felt a little ashamed. Here he was having dirty thoughts about him while he slept peacefully. Besides, he needed to remember that though JJ liked him, obviously enough to sleep with him, he was in love with Dee. This whole situation was JJ's way to use him for sex and maybe a little companionship thrown in; he needed to stay detached.

He could not stop thinking about this relationship, or should he say arrangement? As far as relationships go Drake had always enjoyed being in one, having someone there. He guessed that was probably why he always seemed to have a girlfriend or just been dumped by one. He was the fool of love, who just kept hoping the one he had was the one for him, but it never happened that way. It was funny, most men he knew cared more about the chase, the game, of dating. Constantly on the prowl for one that you liked that liked you back, at least liked you enough to have sex with you. He was different, the moments like this one, where he held someone close to him as he went to sleep were what he sought after.

He smiled and gazed up at the ceiling as he thought, "Having two parents that were hopelessly in love with each other must have spoiled me." It was one of the reasons that he could not really get angry at his mother for trying to fix him up after all. He knew that all she was trying to do was give her son a taste of the happiness she had shared with his father for nearly twenty years before he had been taken away from her. His father had been a cop, a regular street cop in Staten Island. One day, he happened upon a robbery while going into a convenience store to buy a cup of coffee and a pack of cigarettes. The burglar panicked and opened fire, his father was rushed to a hospital but there was nothing they could do. His mother had managed to be there in time to say goodbye before he had slipped away.

He knew in his heart that if his father were alive, they would still be together. His mother had not seemed to look at another man since his passing and he would not be the one to urge her to go out and find someone new. His mother had told him after his death that his father had loved her more than anyone else and she felt the same way; so it would never be fair to the next man in her life to be second best. He envied her now, he was getting older and craved that kind of love for himself, but it seemed impossible.

All he knew that these past few weeks he had felt happier; more carefree. He was still unsure of where this would lead or how long it would last, but he supposed that all he could do was wait and see.

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes:

I apologize for the long wait for the update, and that it is a little shorter than the previous chapters. I have at least 3 more parts planned and will hopefully have the next one typed up within a few weeks. Thanks for the reviews.


	5. Part 5: Sudden Realizations

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fake or any of its Characters

"Strings Attached"

By: Nova Starlight

Part 5: Sudden Realizations Meet Tragic Misunderstandings

As the sunlight began to penetrate the dark toned curtains in Drake's apartment, he heard the incessant beeping of his alarm. With a groan, he reached out and hit the snooze button. JJ was still sleeping, his body comfortably entwined around his. Drake felt his heartbeat thumping in his ears and he could not stop himself from sweeping his hair back from his face. When JJ's eyes remained closed, he allowed himself to lean in and place a tender, lingering kiss on his lips. From seeing his beautiful sleeping face the night before he had been suppressing his urge to make love to him. Damn, he had missed JJ last night. Had JJ missed him as well? Is that why he had come to his apartment to wait for him? He smiled brightly at the thought.

At that moment, he noticed that JJ had opened his eyes and was returning his smile. "Well, good morning," he purred up at Drake. He moved his leg that had been lying beneath Drake's hovering form to slide upward caressing between Drake's legs and stirring the embers of desire within him that had been burning since the night before. Drake moaned in pleasure, but wanted to laugh at his own foolishness. This was what JJ had come for, what JJ wanted from him. If he had missed anything it seemed to have only been the warmth and pleasure that Drake provided him. He looked back into JJ's sleepy gaze and wished he could tell him the truth, tell him just how much he had missed him the previous evening, but he knew it was pointless. Instead, he simply gave in to his baser desires and kissed JJ, hoping his actions might speak louder than words.

…

At the precinct, Drake and JJ got right to work on their open cases, but as the day progressed, Drake could tell that something was off. That morning JJ had been his usual seductive self, arousing him to the point of aching before they made love. It was after sex that he had seemed different. He had seemed unusually quiet as they had showered together and he had changed into an extra set of clothes that he had left at his apartment. He had said that he still needed something from his place, so he told Drake to go on ahead. Drake had hoped when JJ arrived he would be back to his usual cheery self, but that was not the case. Throughout the day, JJ always seemed to be in his own world, thoughtful and quiet. It was driving him crazy trying to figure out what was on his mind. He wanted to just ask, every time he tried, he just could not get the words out.

In fact, what had been on JJ's mind the entire morning had been Drake. When he had been woken up by that tender kiss, he had felt that same tightening in his chest and known exactly what it was. He felt like such a fool, as he could no longer deny what was so completely obvious to him at that moment; he was in love with Drake. It felt so natural as they made love. Drake was gentle but passionate and seemed to memorize the most erogenous parts of his body. His body had been ignited with need and Drake was the only man who had ever made him feel this way. However, knowing that he had fallen in love, had changed a few things. If he remained with Drake this way, he would only hurt himself more, but he did not know if he could stand to break it off.

It was all that he thought about as he dressed at Drake's apartment, noticing how preoccupied he had become, he had made an excuse to return to his apartment. He was sure that he had looked like some sort of crazy person to the cabbie who had driven him home. The entire ride he had allowed the tears to flow from his eyes as he cried out his frustration at his own foolish heart. When he looked up, the cab was parked in front of his apartment building and he had turned off the meter. He was embarrassed as he opened his wallet and handed him more money than he owed and fled from the backseat. Inside he had quickly put a cold cloth on his eyes to lessen the redness. He needed to look normal before he returned to work. About twenty minutes later he rushed to catch the subway, already knowing he would be late for work.

He tried to focus on work and think about something, anything, other than his newly realized feelings for Drake; but it seemed impossible. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, wondering what he should do. What he wanted obviously was to stay close to Drake, to go back to what they had these past few weeks. He had been in a nearly constant state of bliss as they had spent their free time together talking, working, and making love. He had been so happy to leave work every day, knowing he was going home with Drake. Despite his aspiration to keep this relationship as it was, he knew that it would not last long. His feelings would only grow with time and attention from Drake until he could no longer contain them. Once he confessed his love it would be all over. He could just imagine the look of panic on Drake's face at the thought that their casual sex arrangement, had turned into a one-sided gay love.

The feeling of having to see and interact with the object of his affection every day, was not unusual for him. Having to then see that person fall hopelessly in love with someone else and be happy with someone other than you. The feeling of tightening in his chest at the thought of Drake with someone else nearly knocked him off of his feet. It was surprising to him now as he realized that the pain he felt at this moment, was nowhere near the pain he had felt over Dee and Ryo. Looking back he wanted to scream as he thought of all the wasted affection, all the wasted years, that he spent nurturing a foolish and childish crush on Dee. Now that he knew what it truly felt like to love what he could never truly have, he knew real pain. He could feel the burning and stinging in his eyes; tears that threatened to show his weakness. He managed to turn and discreetly wipe them away, but when he looked back at Drake, he found his eyes meeting his own directly.

Damn, had Drake seen his tears? He smiled back at him brightly and was relieved when Drake returned it instantly. He needed to be more careful, if Drake noticed his feelings he was sure that it would end badly. Looking at his papers, he prayed for a diversion and those prayers were answered when the door was thrown open by Dee with Ryo standing beside him. "We were thinking about grabbing some lunch," Dee began. "Wanted to know if the two of you would like to join us." It had probably been a couple of months since the four detectives had lunch together now that he thought about it. He looked over at Drake and saw that he did not look happy, in fact he seemed angry. He did not give himself time to question the reason, but rose and smiled brightly at Dee and Ryo.

"Sure, I'm starving." He did not even glance over as he asked, "How about you Drake?"

When it was silent for a moment, he dared to steal a look at his face and saw that Drake looked surprised. Meeting JJ's questioning look, he snapped out of it and agreed, "Yeah, I did not get breakfast this morning. I think I could eat a whole cow." JJ watched as he stood and reached for his own jacket. He could feel the blush rising in his cheeks as he thought back to that morning spent in bed, as he remembered that he was the reason Drake had not eaten breakfast. His eyes glanced back at Dee who seemed oblivious to the silent exchange between them and his flushed face, but Ryo was another story. Ryo's gaze seemed suspicious and JJ quickly looked away. How much did Ryo suspect? Was it obvious that he was in love with Drake, that something was going on between them? He took a deep breath as everyone turned to leave the office in an attempt to calm himself down. It was impossible that Ryo had picked up that he and Drake were involved, he must just think that Drake was being a little protective. Hell, maybe he just thought that his blushing face was because he had been looking at Dee. Yeah, he assured himself. That had to be the case.

After, he had reassured himself that Ryo was not aware of what was going on between himself and Drake, JJ found himself relaxing as the four of them discussed their current cases and other work related gossip comfortably. As they sat at the diner it was almost as comfortable as it had been when he and Drake were alone. When the waitress arrived Dee and Ryo gave their orders first, and when she turned to JJ he ordered a salad with Italian dressing. Drake then ordered his usual cheeseburger. It was the way they usually ordered when he and Drake went out alone. When the food arrived, Drake would cut his cheeseburger in half and place it on JJ's plate. Then he would give him the pickle and JJ would in turn give him half of his salad. It was something they had done one time when they had been discussing their lunch orders and found they both wanted a burger and a salad. Now, it had become a habit and it was natural and unconscious.

The waitress brought the food and sat down the plates in front of them. Dee and Ryo both began eating and Drake started slicing through his cheeseburger without thinking. JJ could not help but smile as he moved the food to his plate as he had done a dozen times before and JJ pushed some salad on to his. It was then that he suddenly remembered that they were not alone and looked up to see two sets of eyes focused on them with confusion. Drake seemed oblivious to it all as he began eating his portion of the salad, and continued prattling on about whatever he had been talking about before the food arrived. Dee quickly joined back in the conversation shoveling his own food into his mouth. The only ones that were silent were Ryo and himself. He met Ryo's gaze and wanted to say something, but he could not say anything here in front of Drake and Dee.

When they got back to their office, JJ tried as much as possible to be his bubbly exuberant self, although his heart was not in it. He and Drake were left alone again. He had wondered if Ryo would confront him about his behavior, but he had returned to his own office with Dee and not said a word. He noticed that Drake seemed very quiet so he had started to try and fill the quiet room with chatter. Drake was unresponsive, so he finally settled on working on his paperwork in silence. He did not notice that Drake was watching him closely, trying to determine what was wrong.

Drake knew that JJ had seemed upset since that morning, but it was worse now that they had returned from their lunch with Dee and Ryo. Instead of just being upset, he was trying to cover it up and act happy; like nothing was wrong. It just irked him beyond comprehension that JJ was attempting to fake happiness. Damn, if just being near Dee was going to continue to have this kind of effect on him Drake wondered if there was anything he could really do to make him feel better. The thought, "Why can't he just be happy with me?" came unbidden into Drake's mind and shocked him. Is that what he really wanted, to have JJ all to himself? The memories of the time they had spent together over the last few months replayed in his mind. JJ's smiling face as they talked and joked…the way that JJ curled his body around his as they slept at night…JJ's moans of pleasure as they spent hours making love. He could feel his body responding just at the thought, the heat flooding into his groin, but there was another response. He could feel an ache in his heart as he thought about him. If anything he should have realized this the night before when all he could think about was JJ, but it just struck him now. Their arrangement was supposed to be just sex, had he fallen in love? He wanted to speak up, but was not sure what to say. JJ had fallen silent and was typing away at his report.

Moments later, he looked up as he heard JJ pushing back his chair and standing. He took the reports he had been working on and began to place them in their file folders and make a pile on the side of desk. JJ's eyes met his own and then he smiled and walked over to Drake's desk. Without a word he pushed Drake back in his chair straddled his lap. God, did JJ have some sort of weird sixth sense to know what he wanted, or was he always this aroused? He knew he should just push him away, go back to work but in that second he no longer cared. His hand reached up to JJ's soft hair and his fingers worked through the strands before pulling him close for a kiss. When their lips met his tension seemed to melt away. His tongue slipped smoothly through his lips into the wet warmth of JJ's mouth. As JJ moaned into his mouth and seemed to melt into his embrace, he felt that maybe, just maybe, JJ felt something for him too. At that moment, they were interrupted as they picked up on the voices of Dee and Ryo from outside their door.

In a flash JJ was off of his lap and standing a foot away just in time for the door to swing open as Dee sauntered in. "Hey," he greeted as a way of announcing his entrance. If Dee had bothered to look into Drake's eyes he would have seen the anger and frustration that was plainly displayed. Instead, Dee's eyes seemed fixed on JJ as he continued, "Ryo said he wants to talk to you about something alone." Drake's primal desire was pumping through his veins urging him to tell Dee to get the fuck out, so he could have his way with JJ right there on his desk but he held back. Instead he leaned back his chair and put his feet up on the corner of his desk.

"Go on," Drake urged him. "I'll keep working on our paperwork." JJ did not really look surprised that Ryo had wanted to talk to him, but he also did not appear thrilled to leave the room. Could he be thinking the same thing that he had been? Not likely, it was more likely that he would want to remove Drake and be left alone with his precious Dee. As JJ turned and walked out of the office, he cursed himself and this jealousy. He could not ever remember feeling this jealous of another person in his entire life. Ask just about anyone and they would say that Dee was more attractive, but he had never been bothered by that fact before. "That's because you never had to compete with him for the attention of the one you love before," he told himself. He had expected for Dee to leave the room after JJ did, but instead he sat down on the edge of his desk. "Did you need something?" he asked with a critical look over the top of his report.

"Thought we could sit and chat for a while," Dee replied. "Can't remember the last time we hung out buddy."

Drake could feel some of his bitterness slipping away as Dee called him 'buddy'. He and Dee had been friends, close friends, once. That time now seemed ages ago and in some ways a lot less complicated. Dee quickly launched into an almost one sided conversation about how Ryo was so cold, how the Chief was such a dick, and other various light hearted complaints. As he listened and laughed, he wondered what Ryo had wanted to talk to JJ about.

Ryo had led JJ up to the roof without saying a word. When they were standing there, leaning against the rail he asked, "So, what is going on with you and Drake?"

He had realized that afternoon that Ryo had picked up on something, but he had hoped he would ignore it. "Nothing," he retorted and turned to walk away.

"Come on JJ, you don't have to lie to me," Ryo insisted. "I'm asking because I want to help you."

JJ knew he should have just kept walking but he was dying to tell someone the truth. He turned back to face Ryo but kept his eyes fixed on the ground below him. "I have feelings for him," he admitted. "I guess I just realized how much I care for him, but it isn't reciprocated."

"Have you told him how you feel?" Ryo asked. "It may be my imagination, but it seems like he cares a lot about you too."

"It's a little more complicated than that," he explained with a sad sigh. "Drake and I have been…intimate," he said choosing his words carefully. "But, it was supposed to be just a sex thing," he continued. "I was the one who was dumb and fell in love." He could feel the familiar sting of tears in his eyes and tried to fight them back. Ryo approached him and when he looked up he saw nothing but care and concern in his eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked. "I have spent most of my time these past few years trying to get between you and Dee, don't you hate me?"

Ryo looked a little shocked at the question but he did not miss a beat as he replied, "No, I don't hate you." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "How could I hate you for having feelings for Dee, he obviously has some good qualities if I fell for him." JJ could not stop the laughter that bubbled up in his throat. God, Ryo was sure one of a kind; naïve and a realist, somehow rolled into one. "Good to hear you laugh again," Ryo commented with a smile of his own.

"Does Dee know what you wanted to discuss with me?" JJ asked, turning somber again.

"Of course not," Ryo scoffed. "As perceptive as that man can be, he would never dream that you were in love with Drake."

"Sometimes, I can scarcely believe it myself," he mumbled.

Ryo smiled and reached to open the door to the stairwell. He paused with his hand on the knob and turned to face JJ again. "I'm not sure how much help I can be, considering Dee is the only man I have ever really been interested in, but if I can be of any help…feel free to ask me." JJ was warmed by the genuine emotion in Ryo's offer. He simply nodded and Ryo sought to change the subject by saying, "We should get back. Who knows what Dee is telling Drake right now."

…

In fact, Drake and Dee had been chatting away comfortably until Dee happened to mention JJ. "You know…" Dee began with a sigh as he sipped his coffee. "I'm glad JJ seems to have gotten over his little puppy love attraction to me, don't get me wrong, but it just seems unusual for him to not be glomping me all the time." Drake's anger and jealousy that had almost completely disappeared, came flooding back like a tidal wave. He could feel his hands gripping the arms of his desk chair, trying to keep his cool. Dee did not know what he was saying, had no idea how he felt. He was just laughing and kidding around like he usually did. He should not pay any special attention. As much as he tried to tell himself all of these things, they did nothing to improve his mood. "I'm starting to think I should flirt with him a little and get things back to normal," Dee joked with a boisterous laugh.

It happened faster than he could blink, faster than he could even think, he was on his feet and his fist had connected full force with Dee's jaw. He had not even noticed Ryo and JJ approaching them through the open office door. As Dee landed on the floor with a thud, he was stunned by what he had just done. It seemed Dee was stunned as well, he made no attempt to get up, just turned to face him with a questioning look in his eyes. The room seemed to spin around him and he felt trapped, his eyes darted to the door. Then he finally saw the expressions of disbelief on the faces of Ryo and JJ. It was all too much for him, he fled. He made his way to the bathroom, immediately feeling the throbbing pain in his hand. Once inside he turned the cold tap on full blast and put his hand underneath the flowing water.

He glanced quickly at the door, half expecting JJ to come running in to check on him. "Hmph," he snorted. JJ was probably right there with Ryo, doting on that poor bastard Dee. Just thinking about JJ feigning over him, made him angrier. He stared down at his hands and observed how they were trembling. The adrenaline and testosterone that had drove him to punch his former best friend, was now gone and he was left standing there, shaking. It was then that he heard the creak of the door hinges and his head snapped up, ready to tell whoever it was to get lost. When he saw the sad look on JJ's face he looked away. "If you are here to yell at me for punching Dee, you can turn right around and leave," he ordered.

"I'm here to find out what happened," JJ protested. He watched from the corner of his eye as JJ walked towards him and wordlessly took Drake's already swelling hand into his own. "My God!" he exclaimed. "Your hand needs bandaged quickly."

Drake pulled his hand away and put it back under the cold running water. He winced at the sting, but reassured him. "It will be fine." JJ looked like he wanted to argue but he was interrupted by the Chief slamming open the door.

"Here you are!" he called out. "Just what the Hell happened in there Parker?"

Drake looked back at him with a look of rebellion plastered on his face. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with Chief."

"Oh really?" he persisted. "Well whatever it was has just gotten you suspended for a week, that is if Dee does not want to press charges."

Drake knew he should be concerned. He was about to commit career suicide, but the adrenaline was once again pumping through his veins and urging him to be brash. "Well, if I'm suspended, I'm going home." He walked past JJ and right up to the Chief until they were standing nose to nose. "And, if you want to arrest me, you know where I live." Even the Chief seemed surprised by his attitude and took a step back allowing him past. As the Chief and JJ stood there watching Drake leave in stunned silence, they wondered just what exactly had transpired between the pair.

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: I apologize for the long time it has taken me to update and am hoping to post the next installment within the next couple of weeks. Thanks to everyone who reviews, I love getting the feedback.


	6. Part 6: Tied to Each Other

Disclaimer: I do not own Fake or any of its characters

Strings Attached

By: Nova Starlight

Part 6: Tied to Each Other

When Drake walked back into his apartment, he was still angry and brimming with frustration. It did not help his mood any that the first thing his gaze landed on was his bed. The sheets were still in a disarray, mussed and strewn about, from their morning's lovemaking. His hands reached out and found the nearest object, a small catch all bowl for keys and change, and hurled it across the room. The crash of the bowl was satisfying to his ears, and watching the pieces scatter across the room; strangely made him feel a little better. Damn, he needed a drink.

A quick search of his liquor cabinet, freezer, and fridge turned up empty. He could not believe his rotten luck. His options were plentiful in a city like New York, but he was not sure which was best. He could walk down to the local pub, but he did not really feel like trying to explain why he was drowning himself in liquor. Of course, he could go to another random bar, but he did not think that the company of strangers would improve his mood either. That left his only option as going to the liquor store and getting enough to keep him pleasantly buzzed for the next week.

…

JJ had been chomping at the bit to see Drake for hours. When he had returned to their office, Ryo had been tending to Dee, with an icepack to his cheek. He had expected both of them to be furious, but the air was strangely calm. He heard Dee say, "I swear Ryo! I don't know why Drake hit me!" Well, if that was the truth then he guessed that no one but Drake seemed to know what had possessed him to take a swing at Dee. It made no sense to him, he had not noticed anything between Drake and Dee recently. What could have come over him?

"Okay," Ryo assured Dee. "I believe you." Ryo's hands seem gentle yet persistent as they pressed the cold pack to Dee's face and forced him to remain seated there on the floor. In that moment, JJ felt a little envious; not because he wanted Dee, but because he wanted to be wherever Drake was at this moment, taking care of him. As if the two of them had suddenly noticed that he had been standing there Ryo asked, "Where is Drake?"

"The Chief suspended him for a week," JJ replied. "He also said that he was going to ask Dee if he was pressing charges." He did not realize it, but he looked at Dee when he said this, with a heartbreaking look of pleading. He wanted to fall to his knees and beg that Dee not press charges, but somehow he remained standing. He did not need to do anything else today that would draw attention to his feelings for Drake. He could just imagine Drake's anger if their relationship was revealed. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes and began to plead with himself that he would be able to hold them back.

Dee and Ryo both saw the raw emotion in JJ's face, if they attributed it to different reasons. "Charges?" Dee scoffed. "Penguin has hit me harder than this, plenty of times. Why on Earth would I file charges?" JJ could not describe the relief he felt at that moment. Without another word, he had run from the office and started for the door. Before, he could make it the Chief was there standing in his path.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"Uh…just going to check on Drake," he responded.

"You have about three hours left on your shift. Find something productive to work on, Now!" His voice growled.

JJ had been disheartened, but tried to keep himself busy. It had been the longest hours of his life. His eyes had seemed almost transfixed on the hands of the clock on the wall. Now, as he made his way out of the precinct to hail a cab, he prayed that Drake had calmed down. He had not seen Dee and Ryo since he had left them in his office, so he still had no idea how all of this had started. It was strange to say the least. Everything had seemed relaxed and easy going between the four of them at lunch. He did not doubt that something Dee had done must have provoked Drake, but Dee seemed completely unaware of anything he said that could have been offensive. The cab seemed to move in bursts, caught in rush hour traffic. JJ pulled some money from his wallet and paid the cabbie, before darting out into the street. The subway would be faster than this.

…

Sitting there alone in his apartment, Drake took a long swig from the bottle of vodka and felt the burn trace its way through him slowly. The moment it touched his tongue and slid down his throat he could feel the sting and burn ignite. He looked at the various bottles spread out on the coffee table and realized that his plan to achieve a nice buzz had been abandoned at least an hour ago. He was way past buzzed at this point, but had absolutely no interest in stopping. He could still recall everything that had happened today and until those memories became fuzzy and vague he intended to keep drinking. The silence in the room started to bother him and he awkwardly managed to stand. He laughed as he swayed and barely managed to regain his balance.

As he approached his stereo, he casually turned the power dial to the on position. The station was set to oldies, which for the most part was his favorite music to listen to, but today it had no effect. The bottle was raised to his lips once more and another swig went ablaze through his body. He suddenly noticed the soft chords playing and recognized them. Unconsciously, his voice began to sing along. "Make it one for my baby, and one more for the road." He had never been a melodramatic man, this was uncharacteristic for him, but seemed uncontrollable all the same. It was strange to him that all the years of being involved with women, being dumped countless times, he had never been so tied up in knots. "So this is love?" he asked himself bemusedly.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He made no move to answer it, choosing to stand there, staring at the closed door. Whoever it was, most likely Dee, he was in no condition to see anyone. He certainly had no explanation for him if that was what he was after. A moment later, he heard a key in the lock and the knob began to turn. "Drake…are you here?" he heard JJ's soft voice ask as the door swung open.

"JJ, what are you doing here?" he asked.

JJ closed the door behind him and began to look at Drake, then around the room. Had Drake been drinking since he got home? The scattered bottles, most of them appearing empty would suggest that had been the case. Drake himself looked as if he could barely stand. JJ quickly moved to his side and took his arm, leading him to the couch. "What the Hell have you been doing?" he demanded. "Trying to drink your self into a coma?"

"Not a coma so much as…well…the word stupor comes to mind," Drake answered bluntly.

"More like stupid!" he shrieked back at him.

As soon as Drake heard those words, his anger returned. "What did you come here for? To lecture me? To rant at me for punching Dee? Whatever it was just get it over with!"

"I just came to see how you were doing," JJ told him in a voice that was instantly calmer than it had been just seconds ago.

Drake sighed and sat down on the couch. He knew exactly what he needed to do, to try to save himself from all of this pain. With a look into JJ's eyes he knew just how tough it was going to be, to say what he needed to say. "Sit down," he told JJ. "We need to talk."

JJ took the offered seat beside him with trepidation. There was something in the way he had said those last words, the way that his shoulders were slumped, that worried him. It was silent between them and Drake could not meet his eyes. JJ slowly moved closer to him on the couch. As they sat there side by side, the soft music playing in the background, JJ reached out for Drake's injured hand. Their fingers touched and Drake recoiled. He finally spoke and the words were so soft, JJ scarcely heard him.

"We need to end this."

Upon hearing it aloud, JJ was stunned. He had been wary of what Drake had wanted to tell him, but somehow he had not been expecting this. "What?" he managed in an almost breathless voice.

"I don't think we should continue this…arrangement," he clarified; choosing his words carefully. He still stared down at the floor, not able to look JJ in the eyes. "Let's face facts, this is not helping either of us." There was so much more he wanted to say, he was fairly bursting with it. He wanted to tell JJ that he loved him, tell him to give up on Dee, but he was too much of a coward to face the rejection.

JJ was so dazed by what was happening that he was not thinking clearly. He found that all of his concern for Drake was replaced by overwhelming anger. "You found somebody else to screw? Didn't you?"

"What?" Drake asked incredulous. It was now that his head snapped up and he was staring at JJ as if he had grown a second head. "What the fuck are you saying? It's not about fucking somebody else, its about what is best for us."

"Bullshit!" JJ snapped. He could feel his anger escalating in reaction to Drake's denial. His brain was flooded with thoughts and questions; was Drake really fucking someone else? If so, who? Images of every possible woman scrolling through his head. "Tell me," he commanded. "Just who are you messing around with now?"

"Are you dense?" Drake retorted. "I just said that I was not fucking anybody else." Drake knew he should have just stopped at that statement, but the alcohol was affecting his judgment and self control. "I don't have to be screwing someone else to face reality; unlike you who has lived in their own goddamn fantasy world for the last ten years. Mooning over a man who has absolutely no interest in you." He watched as the fury seemed to melt from JJ's face to be replaced by crushing sadness, but it was too late, he could not stop himself. "And, when am I supposed to have been meeting with someone else, when you have been stuck to me like glue for weeks?"

JJ stood there facing Drake, feeling as if his world were being turned upside down. If he had any doubts that he had fallen in love with the man standing before him, they would no longer remain. The intense pain he felt as Drake hurled his insults at him, would have confirmed everything. He was not sure how he remained standing, when all he wanted to do was collapse to the floor. Suddenly, he felt the burning wetness in his eyes and realized too late that he was sobbing. He willed that his anger return, but it could not survive the sorrow he felt. Unconsciously, he backed away from Drake and then turned and ran for the door. What would he do now?

Drake was left there, staring at the empty space around him. Well, he had finally done it. He had managed to hurt the one person who had cared enough to show up here and check on him. The problem was that it was not enough anymore. He did not want JJ's friendship or concern; he wanted him to love him. He raised the bottle still in his hand and brought it to his lips once more.

…

The next few days, found JJ trying his best to forget about Drake. He was actually thankful that Drake had been suspended, because it allowed him to sequester himself in their office. He found himself avoiding everyone at the station; Ryo, Dee, the Chief, Rose, Ted. It was as if seeing them would bring the image of Drake into his mind once more. At least once a day, he would think to himself, "What is going to happen when Drake returns?" After everything that happened he was not sure that he would be able to be around him anymore. Would he become to Drake what he had become to Dee; an annoyance to be dodged at every turn. He could feel the tears return to his eyes at the thought. There was only one thing he could do at this point, he stood and wiped the evidence of his tears from his eyes. With a heavy heart he walked from his office, and headed to the Chief's office.

…

The next day, there was a knock on Drake's door and he rushed to answer it. He did not want to admit that he hoped it would be JJ on the other side. When he had woken up the morning after his last conversation with JJ, his head had been pounding and his memories were vague. However, one memory had been crystal clear, the image of JJ's tear streaked face. As the door swung open, he was surprised to see Dee standing there. "Can I come in?" he asked.

Drake nodded, stepping aside to allow him to enter. "You come here to punch me back?" he asked with a sarcastic laugh.

"Figured I might as well try to find out _why_ you punched me first," was his reply. "I mean…Hell…maybe I deserved it."

Drake still did not feel ready to tell him the truth, not about everything. Despite this, he figured he could at least partly explain his actions. "You didn't deserve it," he began quietly. "When you made that comment about flirting with JJ, it pissed me off. JJ has been my friend and partner, I felt…protective." It had been on the tip of his tongue to say jealous, but he had managed to stop himself.

"That's what this was about?" Dee asked in surprise. "It never crossed my mind." Drake was not really sure what to say. He had spent so much of his time these last few weeks debating and obsessing over every little thing inside of his own head, was it possible that Dee had not even considered JJ as the cause of his anger. Drake moved to the sofa and collapsed down with a sigh. Dee said nothing else until he had joined him. "You know, if JJ was the reason you punched me…you acted more like a jealous boyfriend than a concerned friend."

Drake was not sure what to say to that. He found that he just sat there, waiting, unable to deny or rebut what Dee had claimed. The silence persisted for a few more minutes, before he heard Dee sigh. "Does JJ know?" he asked.

"Know what?" Drake demanded, "Just what are you insinuating?"

"Oh don't play dumb," Dee snapped. "Does JJ know that you like him?" Drake refused to speak, sitting there as still as a statue. "I'm just asking, because JJ told the Chief yesterday that he wanted a transfer."

That got Drake's attention. "A transfer?"

"Yeah, he apparently decided that he was going to use up all of his vacation time and then take a transfer to another precinct," Dee explained. He stood and looked at Drake with an expression of understanding. "Well, I guess I should leave you alone to think." Without another word, another look, he walked out. Drake was now once again left with his thoughts. Why did JJ want to transfer? Was it because of Dee? Or because of him? He had to know, beyond that he was not sure what is next step would be, but for the moment nothing seemed more important that knowing the truth. More than that, did he really want to let JJ leave without telling him that he loved him? He knew that if he did not go now, he never would. Once he had decided, he wasted no time in cleaning himself up, dressing, and running out the door to hail a cab. He was glad that there was no sign of Dee as he rushed from the building.

The ride to JJ's apartment building had never seemed longer. He had raced to the elevator, drawing curious looks from the other tenants. His feet could not move fast enough until he was standing in front of JJ's door. His hand was raised, poised to knock, but he paused. His heart was pounding in his ears and his throat felt dry. He was not ready for this after all. What on Earth could he possibly say, to stop him from leaving. Just as he was about to turn and walk away, head home, the door opened and JJ was standing there in the doorway. "How long do you plan to stand out there?" he asked.

Drake dropped his clenched hand to his side and looked down. "Can I come in?" he asked. JJ did not say anything, just remained there, blocking the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Drake?" he questioned with a soft sigh.

"I heard you were requesting a transfer," he answered. JJ seemed surprised that he knew about it; the only one he had told was Ryo. He smiled a little to himself as he thought, "Ryo must be trying to help." He stared at Drake, standing there looking so upset. His heart was twisted in knots and his fingers itched to reach out for him. It felt like it had been months since they held each other, years since they had kissed; instead of just a few days. He had to wonder if Drake had missed him at all. He had been unable to sleep. He would toss and turn for hours on end and then end up sobbing into his pillow like a broken hearted teenager. Did Drake have any inkling of what he had been going through?

"What does it matter?" he asked finally. "I would figure you would be happy to have me out of your hair."

Drake reached out and grabbed JJ's hand. "I don't want you out of my hair," he mumbled. "Does it really hurt that much? Being close to Dee without being his lover? Is it really so bad that you have to leave?" Drake felt ridiculous and childish as he asked those questions, but he needed to know. One look into JJ's eyes and he could tell that he had been surprised by the questions as well. He kept his gaze focused on those beautiful blue eyes, that looked as if they were began to tear up. He was scared to pose the question, but no one would ever accuse him of not trying. "Am I not enough for you?"

As he spoke the words, the simple surprise in JJ's expression became the portrait of shock. His lips moved, but there were no words. JJ was so stunned by what he had heard from Drake, that his tongue was in knots. Had Drake really just asked him, if he was enough? It was a question he had been wanting to ask Drake for days, obsessing over it endlessly. His hand was still in Drake's and he could feel his pulse quicken, his fingers clasped Drake's hand and gripped it tightly. In a flash, he had pulled him inside and slammed the door. Their lips met and JJ found himself wrapping around Drake in every conceivable way; his legs around Drake's waist, his arms around his neck. JJ could feel himself getting swept away by Drake's kiss, the way his lips worked passionately, yet gentle against his own. The way his tongue slipped through and ignited a burning need within him.

Just as he was about to truly lose control, he felt Drake pull away. "What am I doing?" he asked. Drake walked them over to the couch and untangled their bodies, sitting JJ down in front of him. "I know you like me, at least like being with me…" he continued. "But, it is not enough anymore." JJ's heart was in his throat, what did he mean? He waited with baited breath for Drake to continue. "I want you to love me, not Dee."

"Dee?" JJ repeated.

"Yeah…" Drake trailed off, running his fingers through his hair. "I want you to be in love with me." He let out a mocking laugh and looked down at the floor. "God, I feel so dumb. We were just supposed to be fooling around, and I go and fall in love." The happiness that flowed through him at hearing those words was indescribable. Drake loved him! He could no longer hold back, launching himself from the couch and back into Drake's arms.

"I love you too!" he cried out, and then his lips were joined with Drake's once more. JJ was instantly swept away by Drake's passionate response. Everything became a blur as they moved into the bedroom, their hands working to remove all of their clothing while remaining locked in their embrace. JJ could feel little jolts coursing through him in every spot that Drake touched. He was moaning, aching with desire and a need so great he could not describe it. When he fell back onto the bed, he stared up at Drake above him, and could not stop himself from saying those words again. "I love you Drake."

Drake looked down at JJ with a bright smile on his face, hearing those words made his heart pound. Of course, he could feel himself responding in other ways as well. Small droplets of sweat began to bead on his skin, his body was so quick to respond to JJ's touch, his smile, his kiss. He bent his head for another kiss. There were lots of things that he wanted to say, but there would be plenty of time later. JJ moaned into his kiss and his hands were digging into his shoulders. He broke their kiss to move lower, trailing from his neck down into the hollow of his throat. His lips and tongue traveled lower over his flat chest, pausing to flick his tongue out over one of JJ's nipples.

He smiled as JJ's head fell back and he groaned with pleasure. "Please," he heard him pleading softly. "I need you." Drake could not suppress his own moan at those words and moved even lower, this time his tongue tracing its path along the indentations of JJ's fit body. He hesitated as he approached JJ's length. This was definitely new territory for him and he could deny that he was nervous. At the same time, he knew that he loved JJ and that he wanted to make him feel incredible. He closed his eyes and allowed his tongue to stroke against him, then licked his lips before taking the tip into his mouth.

JJ's back arched, the sensation was overpowering all of his senses. When he managed to relax once more on the bed, he could not help himself from looking down at his lover, lavishing him with attention. "Oh God!" he moaned. His hand flew to his mouth, trying to stifle his response. Drake looked so intense as he sucked him, gradually taking more and more into his mouth. JJ tried to speak, tell him that he did not have to do what he was doing, but all he managed were helpless gasps of pleasure. Even when he began to feel his climax approaching, he could not seem to vocalize the warning. Settling instead for reaching down and pushing Drake back. Drake stared back at him with a expression of confusion. It was only then that he managed to speak, "I was too close…" he panted. "I want you inside of me when I cum."

That was apparently all Drake needed to hear. He had raised up and was digging in the bedside table for the lubricant and a condom. Within seconds, JJ felt Drake's weight pushing him down into the mattress as Drake raised his legs up to his shoulders. Heat and electricity went coursing through him, as they became one. Drake's head leaned forward as he thrust completely inside. As they kissed, JJ tried to concentrate on relaxing his body for Drake. They quickly developed a slow yet intense rhythm that left JJ clinging to Drake, moaning his name, almost breathless. He could feel Drake touching that spot hidden inside of him on every thrust, giving him no time to recover. He wanted to make this last, make up for the lost days, but he could no longer hold back. "Drake…I…Oh God!…I"

Drake's lips traced their way to his ear and he heard him whisper. "You are so beautiful JJ." The crescendo came, JJ's climax came crashing through him as his body stiffened and tightened. Though he was still moaning uncontrollably, he heard Drake's next words as clearly as if they had been spoken in silence. "I love you JJ." Then Drake's own peak of pleasure came and he collapsed onto JJ. As he held Drake close, he could scarcely believe this had all been real. He was in love, and he was loved in return. He had never felt more whole and complete. He could feel his eyelids fluttering closed and then felt a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose.

…

When JJ awoke, he was alone in bed. A glance at his alarm clock showed that it was ten at night. "Oh no!" he thought. "Drake would not have left again? Would he?" He leapt from bed only to fall back in pain. Who would have thought a few days of abstinence would have left him so rusty. He must have made quite a commotion because Drake came running into the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern in his expression.

"I got up too fast," JJ responded. "Where have you been?" Drake smiled and left the room. When he returned, he came with a tray of breakfast food and orange juice. "You made me breakfast? At ten at night?" he asked.

"Of course," he stated, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "I hope you like it."

They held each other in bed as they ate and the silence between them was comfortable. JJ finally spoke by asking, "Drake, I know this is not important, but why _did_ you hit Dee?"

Drake blushed and ran his fingers through his hair. "He…uh…well…To be honest, he said that he was not used to you not glomping him all the time and that he had considered flirting with you to get things back to normal."

"You hit him for me?" JJ asked in shock. Drake in his embarrassment, could only nod. He could not help it, he kissed him. "That's sweet of you." He rested his head on Drake's chest and felt his arms wrap around him tenderly. This is what he had been looking for, for all those years. To think, he could have missed out on all of this. It was strange to him that it took a simple little kiss to set this course for them. The strings of fate had seemed to wrap around them and tie them to each other, though neither had seen it happening. Now, he would do anything for him, to stay by his side forever.

The End

Author's Notes:

Thanks Again To All Who Reviewed or Favorited This Story! I am considering a sequel and would love to get some response to the idea. So, Sequel? Yes? Or No?


End file.
